Kula Diamond (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820178 |no = 8275 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |altname = Kula Diamond |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 227 |animation_idle = 141 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 94, 97, 100, 106, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 134, 140, 146 |normal_distribute = 10, 4, 4, 8, 8, 12, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 94, 97, 100, 106, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 136, 142, 148, 152 |bb_distribute = 9, 3, 3, 6, 6, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 138, 142, 145, 150, 158 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 5, 5, 10, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An innocent and vivacious cyborg with the power to manipulate ice. Kula found herself in the middle of a madman's maze as she fought for her sanity and survival. Thanks to the help of her friends, she managed to break free from the chains that bound her and fought by their side to defeat the aspiring deity. No one knows, however, where she went after the madman's defeat. Rumor has it that she had returned to her own world as the maze crumbled. Still others claim that an ice-wielding savior walks the lands of Grand Gaia. Time will tell which story is true... |summon = It's my turn! So give it up and freeze! |fusion = Cold, with a dash of spice! Just how I like it! |evolution = Come on, come on! I'm ready for a fight! | hp_base = 5538 |atk_base = 1991 |def_base = 2184 |rec_base = 1789 | hp_lord = 7900 |atk_lord = 2844 |def_lord = 3120 |rec_lord = 2556 | hp_anima = 9017 |rec_anima = 2258 |atk_breaker = 3142 |def_breaker = 2822 |def_guardian = 3418 |rec_guardian = 2407 |def_oracle = 2971 |rec_oracle = 3003 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Ice Crow |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, greatly boosts Def when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 140% Def after 20,000 damage, fills 4-7 BC & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = SDM: Diamond Edge I |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns & activates Water barrier |bbnote = Fills 5-7 BC, 160% Def & 3000 HP barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = SDM: Diamond Edge II |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = Fills 5-7 BC, 160% Def, 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = SDM: Diamond Edge MAX |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously reduces damage taken for 1 turn & activates Water barrier |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 300% Atk, Def, 100% damage reduction & 20,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Diamond Freeze |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, reduces BB gauge required for BB & adds Water element to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = 25% reduction after 5,000 damage & 20% reduction |evofrom = 820177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP boost from 20% to 30% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Raises max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances UBB's Water barrier effect |omniskill4_1_note = +5000 HP. 25,000 HP total |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds probable status ailment counter to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak and Sick & 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison and Paralysis |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Water barrier effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 3,000 HP |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Allow SBBs negate critical damage effect to last an additional turn |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Kula3 }}